


Queen of the Skies

by yukiartsa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, No smut right now, faint smell of camilla/f!corrin, might be trash sorry, possible lemon in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: In the cloud’s embrace, Hinoka felt relieved — this freedom she had, soaring through the sky, it was a welcome feeling. She didn’t have to concern herself with her life that she was once restricted to; all that was beneath her feet now, out of sight and out of mind.Hinoka/Camilla (rating may go up in the future)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck science, i can make people sit on clouds and shit. 
> 
> oh, and for the sake of this fic, corrin has short red hair like hinoka, okay? just roll with it

There were no rules to follow, nobody to tell you how to behave, what you should be doing, there was nothing to hold you back, up there… And Hinoka loved every moment of it. She loved every minute she rode with her pegasus, to the point that she could barely stand having her feet on the ground.

Sitting within its cool grasp, the warrior princess could relax, and pet her noble steed calmly. These few moments of silent bliss were almost nonexistent on the battlefield, after all, so coming here was a pleasing change. Hinoka sighed, as her pegasus begun to nestle itself into the white cushions. Her hand had stopped stroking its mane, and instead, pulled away the strands of hair that begun to cover her view.

Seeing the soft reds in her line of sight, Hinoka’s heart felt like it was slowly being crushed at the reminder of her sister; not Sakura, but Corrin, who had hair like her own. She was considered to be an almost spitting image of Corrin (although the eye colour was a giveaway), and she’d found herself wondering if she should grow her hair out, to push that idea away. It wasn’t as if she was trying to copy her sister, after all, so why did people consider them so alike?

But, she had constantly chided herself for these thoughts. Although the strands of strawberry red hair was akin to Corrin, she didn’t always see it as such a bad thing. To Hinoka, it felt like she had some kind of connection to her sister, even when she had been kidnapped. As if the Hoshidan princess could sense the feelings of Corrin; although she went through her own heartache, there were times when she could smile, continue, laugh, and move on.

It was rather pathetic to think that Corrin’s emotions was influencing her own, but it was an idea that Hinoka had clung to. It felt like, even after all these years, that she still had some kind of connection with her beloved sister. The thought of that, her tightly knit relationship that was unbeknownst to Corrin herself, was something that kept Hinoka going. She always dreamt that when they had met, she could finally confirm her beliefs, that she and Corrin had an inexplicable connection that couldn’t be described, and she would be able to make up for lost time, together.

“Hmhmhm, you’re just like my darling Corrin~” 

A smooth voice that she recognised all too well, came from behind her. Hinoka realised she’d been resting in the cloud like a bed, and hadn’t sensed the presence of her Nohrian counterpart, arriving. Camilla sat beside her (if she hadn’t been there already), and placed the Hoshidan’s head into her lap, like a mother would to a child.

Hinoka opened her eyes, glaring at Camilla as best as she could (although the watermelons strapped to her chest made eye contact difficult), irritated at the uninvited guest. “Who said you could touch me?” She asked seething, a little too harsh than how she usually behaved. 

Camilla peered at her, somehow managing to meet her gaze without trouble. She seemed to realise this was unorthodox, to possessively hold the princess of an opposing kingdom in her lap (even if they had made a truce), and gave Hinoka a chilling smile, overly-sweetened and uncomfortable. It made her tense, but she couldn’t move away; Camilla had draped one arm across Hinoka’s chest, and she was surprisingly strong, despite her appearance. 

The Nohrian’s other hand had returned, looking for something she’d kept in the depths of her hair — Hinoka didn’t understand, nor ask, how that was possible — and now, she held out a small box wrapped in pale lavender tissue paper. Upon realising that Camilla was expecting her to take it, Hinoka grabbed it from her awkwardly, and cautiously opened the present, struggling to see what was inside.

Camilla held up the gift with a cool smile: a white scarf that was almost as long as she was tall. It was made of a silk-like material that was likely Nohrian, but had the subtlety and gentle aura of something one could find in Hoshido. Gently, Hinoka’s head was lifted up (by this point, she was beyond asking questions, and just accepted what came), and Camilla tied the scarf around her neck, before allowing the rest to fall beneath the princess, as she was lowered back down.

Hinoka felt the scarf, loose around her neck, and smooth on her fingertips, even underneath her gloves. “Consider it a peace offering, darling,” Camilla mused, seemingly satisfied with her work, “to allow me to spend this time with you. After all, you are my beloved little sister~”

The warrior princess felt her cheeks flush at the thought of this marking a newly built sisterly love; even if they weren’t actually related. “Thank you, Camilla…”

Said princess hummed pleasantly, playing with Hinoka’s hair. “Relationships are not limited by blood, darling,” Camilla murmured, as if she’d read her thoughts. “Besides, you and I aren’t that different… But you and Corrin, well—“ she paused, Hinoka looking at the Nohrian as she gazed over her with a faraway look in her eyes. The life returned to her eyes, with a new and eager glint, and she smiled softly, stroking Hinoka’s face gently. 

“—you remind me so much of my dear sister, Princess.”

Hinoka blinked, shivering a little under Camilla’s touch. Her gloves were made from a leather-like material, and it felt strange to be caressed so lovingly by it. She seemed to notice her slight discomfort, and smirked softly, her fingertips tracing the curves of her face; her eyes, nose, the newly exposed skin that covered her throat (which had become terribly dry), and finally, she pressed a finger to Hinoka’s lips.

Camilla laughed softly, having leaned closer to watch the Hoshidan princess, her cheeks burning up at such affectionate movements. She wasn’t responsive yet, and the thought of Hinoka relishing this as her first experience made Camilla’s heart skip a beat. Gods, this would be enjoyable.

“Fufu… Your cheeks are dark, Princess. Such an innocent reaction, just like Corrin.” Hinoka seemed to worsen at such a comparison, and Camilla made a mental note of this. “She wasn’t as cooperative as you, though,” she cooed in a mischievous voice, the arm holding Hinoka pulling her closer as she shifted nervously. “I remember, as the only female she had to talk to, when I had to teach her the basics of love… Ah, Corrin was as beautiful as a child then, as she is now.”

It felt invasive, Hinoka thought, hearing Camilla talk about Corrin so affectionately. If anything, Camilla seemed to be hinting at the idea that she and Corrin had a thing, and although she didn’t want to hear about it (that is, if it was true. She personally hoped it was a lie), the alluring voice the Nohrian spoke in kept her entranced, and she wanted to hear more of it. Admittedly, she had done her best in the past to revile her voice, but that mysterious tone she had, those affectionate whispers she was now experiencing, it never failed to enrapture her.

She wanted to hear her voice, only her voice, what she sounded like when—

The idea was crushed as rational thinking brought her back, and she dismissed the idea. 

Camilla, meanwhile, had been watching the inattentive princess the entire time, specifically her ruby red lips. Corrin didn’t have the beautiful, full lips that Hinoka had, she realised. She begun to slowly rub the princess’ bottom lip, bringing her back to the present, and when she received a questioning look, Camilla only smiled lovingly, a look that made the Hoshidan princess nervous for different reasons, butterflies trapped in her chest and her heart stuck in her throat.

“Corrin never had lips like yours, Princess,” she mused, tracing them with a delicate touch, that Hinoka couldn’t be certain that she was being caressed at all. “Yours are quite beautiful; they are perfect on you, looking so full, so alive, so…pure…” Camilla’s lips were pursed, and it appeared to be that she was hesitant about continuing.

Hinoka, however, made the decision for her, as a gloved finger that sat on her bottom lip drew close to her teeth. The Hoshidan princess bit on the tip of it, avoiding Camilla’s finger, and attempted to pull away her glove. She noticed Hinoka’s actions and complied, slipping off her glove with ease. It fell aside, and she looked at Camilla anxiously, cheeks still several shades brighter red than her hair.

“Your glove feels weird,” she mumbled shyly, “I don’t like them. So if you’re going to…to touch me…d-don’t use your gloves.”

That decided things for Camilla, and she pulled her hand away, swooping down, pressing her lips to Hinoka’s without a moment of hesitation. She released Hinoka, both hands now ungloved, one cupping her cheek, and the other threading fingers within Hinoka’s hair. 

Hinoka pulled away at the first given chance, panting heavily, her lips wet, hair tussled, a glassy filter covering her eyes. Camilla briefly thought that the Hoshidan princess would release her true feelings, that this was wrong, and she was disgusted that Camilla would do such a thing.

But instead, the warrior princess shifted to sit in Camilla’s lap, so they were much closer. It seemed like she was wondering how she should sit, legs parted or closed, and the Nohrian princess stifled a laugh, and pulled Hinoka to her once again, this time, letting her lie beneath her, legs parted, bodies pressed together. “Is this more to your liking?” She asked, awaiting Hinoka’s reaction.

To her (slight) surprise, Hinoka smiled, as if accepting a challenge. “I’d like to see you underneath me, but I can make do with this.”

“Oh? Do you really think I’ll submit to you, Princess? This may be the only time we have this bonding session~” Camilla whispered into her ear teasingly, one hand sliding down Hinoka’s body at an agonisingly slow pace.

Hinoka just laughed, although she was clearly enjoying this, as she could barely get a reply out. It took her a few moments, but the Hoshidan finally answered her, “Trust me, I won’t let this be a one-time thing. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you come undone beneath me.”

Camilla struggled to restrain her body shivering, her cheeks glowing from blushing, and she smiled, kissing Hinoka gently, but with passion. “I’ll be waiting eagerly for that day, _Hinoka_.”

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe this is my first (completed/shared) yuri ever? because it really is.
> 
> sorry, but, no lemons (yet). i would like to write these two their own scene, but i have no experience in yuri smut at all, which is why it’s ended off here. if people do want to see smut, i will consider it, but so far, i can’t make any promises…but if anyone wants to educate me on the content of a yuri lemon, i won’t hesitate in accepting that. 
> 
> i don’t know shit about what goes on in yuri (i’ve just never read it, and the female reproductive system is just…ugh, i hate thinking about it), so if anyone is willing to teach an idiot — *raises hand* — then i’d appreciate it.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this, i apologise if it’s bad, but, eh, i wrote this during school/no beta-reader so it has a decent excuse for being bad.


End file.
